


The Soldier's Compendium

by NyxEternal



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, characters to be added over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/NyxEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles chronicling the life of a young, female samurai during the tumultuous Warring States period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier's Compendium

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of drabbles focusing on a female CAW made for Chronicles, mostly done in part over my bitterness of my game deleting my save with her. Completely without a beta.

Three mornings ago, she rode across the field she was about to march on and bloody.

If she closed her eyes, she could remember it. The feel of her horse underneath her, every thundering step of his pounding through her veins like a pulse. The field blurred to nothing as they ran across, eager to return home only to discover they were to march again.  _Again._

She didn't quite recognize the banners across the field, not by color at least. She was sure that, if she thought about it, she would know. Her cousin's consort had taken care to teach her, telling her someday she would be taking her cousin's place as head of the clan, she should know these things. Her horse stamped the ground in anxious excitement.

She didn't want to take her cousin's place. Didn't want to think of him dying or the responsibility that would fall on her shoulders. It surprised no one with the way she acted, wild and refusing. She had always been that way, even when her brother had lived. 

Her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword as the horns blew. With a mighty cry and the sound of metal sliding free from the sheath, she pushed her horse forward. As was often the case, horse and rider became one on the field.

Steel against steel mixed with battle cries and screams of pain all around her as she forced her horse past the front line. She pressed into him, signaling him to jump through a particularly thick crowd of enemy soldiers. She struggled to think of what banners were staring her down as she struck a man that got too close. Who were they fighting?

It didn't matter. Her cousin gave her orders to fight, she fought. That was all there was to it. He gave her no reason to question it, so she simply didn't.

The battle raged for hours. They started just before the midday sun was highest and now the moon was starting to rise. She had fallen from her horse at some point. The moment he was without his rider, he bolted off to wait for her whistle.

 Just a little longer. If they could hold out for the moon to rise, they would have an advantage. Permitting, of course, everything had already gone according to plan.

Two men fell to her blade before a third caught hers with his own. He was a handsome man beneath his helmet, dressed in purple and as elegant as the moon reflected on the water. When she caught his eyes, she felt her heart skip.

Angry, she yanked her blade free and slashed at him. He stepped back and swung, her blade catching his this time. She forced all of her weight into it, pressing herself closer to him. A warrior should never have looked as lovely as he did in the moonlight.

"As much as I would love to know your name, I'd be afraid of ruining what makes you so lovely." She said when he pulled away from the stalemate. He stared at her, then laughed before running his blade along the sheath. He sheathed it, then moved to take his stance.

And that was when the fires started.

She whistled, stepping back to a less crowded area, then grabbing her horse's reigns and mounting it as it came within reach. She snapped the reigns and forced him on as the fire started to engulf the battlefield.


End file.
